Love in Unknown Places
by AliceJericho
Summary: Alex Shelley wanted to know why he wasn't getting any action. - For Neurotic-Idealist


**a/n hello! This one shot is for **_**Neurotic-Idealist**_** who made me an AMAZING banner for my story **_**Miztaken Identity**_**. It took me a bit longer than expected to get up... But I did =] It's an Alex Shelley story... Because I love him so much! haha**

* * *

"Get used to it, man. This shit happens when you get old." My so-called 'best friend' stated calmly from his barstool, having watched the events of moments ago.

"I'm _twenty seven_, that's not even bordering on old." I told him assuredly, although I wasn't too sure myself.

"It is to all the twenty one year olds you try to hit on."

"The last one was more like twenty four," I countered as Chris shook his head, "Oh, _come on_. You don't even try anymore," I sat down beside him and cradled my beer in my hand; "It gets worse, doesn't it?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Sorry to tell you, man, but yeah. It gets worse." I threw my head back in exaggeration, grunting as I did so, just to show how truly annoyed I really was.

"Why didn't you just settle down when you had the chance? Terry was nice enough." Chris shrugged almost carelessly as he spoke, knowing exactly how to get me riled up.

"No, she wasn't," I spat at him; "Don't even _try_ give me that shit."

"Seriously though, Alex, you were never going to meet a girl more willing than Jas. If you had just _asked_ her to marry you, you wouldn't even be here tonight."

"Man, practice what you preach." I was dead serious, too, "You're _twenty eight_ if you hadn't noticed, a whole year and three months older than me, and you're still here, wallowing in self pity because chicks don't want you." I smirked at him, knowing this argument was won.

"Chicks want me, but the chicks that want me don't hang out in seedy bars." He shot back, so, _he _had won.

"Fine then, where do your chicks hang out? We'll go there." I said calmly, looking at him as he shook his head,

"Alex, man, we'll have to wait until tomorrow, the chicks that want me don't stay out past twelve." He said as he stood up and left, I didn't even know what time it was, if it was really after twelve, we had been sitting at the bar for over four hours.

* * *

I looked up at the sign of the small store,

"Chris, this is a _coffee shop_." I announced, feeling that he may have been lost.

"I know," he stated simply and led me inside. Coffee shop music was _not_ my thing. At all.

"Josh!" an excited voice sounded as a small woman came towards us, "I didn't know you were coming in today! Can I get you the usual?"

I felt invisible as the small redhead through herself at my best friend, hugging him before kissing both of his cheeks. She wasn't paying any attention at all to me, only to Chris... Whom she called by his real name.

"Hey Bree, this is my best buddy, Pat." He pointed towards me,

"The infamous Patrick!" she said jokingly as she hugged me and kissed both of my cheeks, "It's nice to finally meet you!" she was really bubbly, it was kind of unnerving that somebody could be that happy, "What can I get you boys? Are you staying?"

"Yeah, the usual, he'll have the same." He sat me down at a table, I had a feeling we probably looked like gay lovers. I mean, he's my heterosexual life partner, but it doesn't go any further than that.

"How do you know what I'll have?"

"We drink the same thing," he raised his eyebrow at me, silently questioning why I was being so rude.

When we were finally brought our drinks, but it wasn't the redhead who had greeted us when we came in.

"Josh! You brought a friend! Is this Patrick?" she was taller than her friend, but not incredibly tall, and her hair was light brown,

"Yeah, call me Pat." I let her shake my hand; she wasn't as confronting as her smaller friend, "What's your name?"

"Cheyenne," she answered with a cute smile, "Is there anything else I can get you two boys?" we shook our heads and she disappeared, off to serve more customers.

"You should ask her out, man. That's the closest you've gotten to anyone being even _remotely_ interested in about a month." I shot him a greasy look, but the idea did play over in my mind.

* * *

I went back to that coffee shops a few time with Chris, he and Bree were very cosy and I wondered why he didn't take his own advice.

I went a few times by myself, though. To see Cheyenne. We were getting along quite well, and any advances I had made had not been rejected.

Maybe Chris was right, maybe I should have stopped looking in seedy bars a long time ago.

"Chey," I got the brunette's attention, and she jumped slightly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, no, sorry. I'm just a tad out of it today, what can I do for you? Another coffee?" she asked hurriedly, I knew she was in a rush,

"No," I shook my head, she sighed exasperatedly,

"Pat, I don't have the time to talk. I'm swamped, Bree spent the night at Josh's and she hasn't come in, so I'm doing to this by myself." She said as she continued to move around, so I followed her. "Pat, I'm serious, can't it wait?"

"I just wanted you to go out on a date with me." I told her honestly, surprised at my own balls. She stopped what she was doing, her feet frozen to the spot.

"Excuse me?" she whispered quietly, "Did you just ask me out?"

"Yeah, I did." I said, not backing down. I couldn't, or I'd look like a tool.

"Um, wow. We just met..."

"I said a date, not to marry me..."

"Oh, yeah, right, of course." She stumbled over her words,

"What do you say?"

"What do I say? Oh, I haven't answered." Her cheeks blushed red, "Um, yes... But not now, obviously." She said quickly as she picked up the next tray of orders,

"Obviously." I smiled as she walked off, a smile on her face.

Turns out seedy bars aren't the place to pick up chicks, coffee shops are.


End file.
